Artemis Fowl: Romeo and Juliet Style
by Senseikkhehe
Summary: [AH fluff] Kissing but not yet lemon. Fowls are holding a grand party where Holly sneaks in and falls for a mud man. Fic is based on the play: Romeo and Juliet. Artemis would be a male Juliet and Holly will be a female Romeo. AU.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **This fic will have a **Romeo and Juliet sort of plot** so those of you familiar with that play may know what will happen (unless I change some stuff). This will be a **one shot** unless I get some good reviews. This is an **AU** so it has nothing to do with Eion Colfer's plot! Do not related the plot in the real book with this fic. There is **OOCness**. Also.. **Root is not dead**. 

**Revised on June 21** after the author was hit with some very constructive crit.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the characters or plot. The plot originated from Shakespeare's play, Romeo and Juliet. There is one character I do own. Her name is Hannah and she belongs to me. She also appears in my other fic, An Artemis Fowl Stalker.

* * *

**Artemis Fowl: Romeo and Juliet Style  
One shot: The First Encounter**

In the city of Dublin, Ireland, there lived the powerful family of the Fowls. The Fowl's were involved in many illegal actions including burglaries of many famous artifacts. These crimes were said to be conducted by the young 18 year old Fowl heir, Artemis Fowl. What message is this criminal trying to send to society? No one knows but what we do know is that he is a force to be feared.

* * *

**Above ground, Fowl Manor**

"Our Arty needs a wife soon, honey," insisted Mrs. Fowl.

"Mother, it's not necessary. I don't need someone to look after me like a baby. You're enough for any man." joked Artemis. Mrs. Fowl chuckled at Artemis's sweet talk.

"Now, now," started Mr. Fowl. "He's still young to get married. Though I do hope to have an heir for our business one day, but by the pace your going and your pickiness," Mr. Fowl smirked, "I don't ever think you'll ever find one."

"Let's have Arty have a chance to meet some young ladies his age. He needs to be more sociable. It's going to be Halloween soon. Let's have a costume ball at our manor. It will give Arty the chance to get to know some of the ladies."

"Good idea honey," Mr. Fowl commented. "It will also be good for business too. We get a chance to associate more with other business partners to establish connections. Perfect idea."

Artemis sat silently, hearing his parents plan out his future.

"I'll get everything ready. We'll invite our whole family. You can get a chance to meet your long lost cousin Opal again. I heard she's been dying to see you."

Artemis paused to remember who this Opal was. "Opal? Opal Koboi? The short girl with long black hair? Yes, I remember her." 'Also the one who had a crush on him since they were 4,' thought Artemis if he recalled correctly.

"That's her. You're not related by blood or anything so if all goes well on that night, maybe you two won't be cousins anymore but a cute little couple." She rumpled his hair and left to make some calls for the party.

Artemis scoffed at how his parents were wanting to get him married yet they were still treating him like a child.

* * *

**Underground**

Root slammed down a pile of photos in front of his daughter Holly who was doing homework for law school. Holly noted her dad's purple face and knew he was angry at her. She flipped through the photos and noticed they were of her flying above ground.

"What were you doing up there? Didn't I tell you to not go above ground. Why are you associating with those mud men? They are filthy disgusting species!" hollered Root. He never wanted to see his daughter getting near to one of those mud people.

"Well you're invading my privacy!" retorted Holly, trying to prove that she was right. "Who sends private eyes to stalk their daughters? Anyways, it was just a little air I needed."

Root pounded his fist on the table causing the books on the table to jump. "Is that your excuse for ditching class! The date and time here is the exact time where you are suppose to be in law school. I called the school and it said that you have been missing half of their classes so far. You have been cutting just to get a sniff of good air and a glimpse of the mud civilians. That is not acceptable."

"Dad I didn't want to be a lawyer anyways. I want to be a LEP officer like you. I want to protect and fight for my home. I want to see the world above ground. I don't want to cooped underground all my life."

"Nonsense! I will not tolerate this behavior anymore. Go to your room now. You are not to go out for a month."

"I am in my room," she mumbled to no one as Root slammed the door behind her.

Holly didn't think she was wrong. What was wrong with going above ground? Root expected too much from her. Law school? That wasn't for her. She didn't want to be a lawyer. She wanted to be the rebel, a LEP officer.

* * *

It was Holly's 5 day of punishment and she was bored to death. It was night and she heard a knock in window. Whispers were heard outside. 

"Do you think she heard me or shall I throw another rock?" asked Mulch.

"Yea through another one." A dozen of little pebbles bounced on her windowpane.

"You dwarf! Not too much. I think I see her shadow there. Wait! What if it's her dad? Hurry duck!" And a rustling in the bushes was heard in Mulch's and Foaly's attempted to duck.

"No it's me guys." said Holly wearily. She opened her second story window to greet Mulch Diggums and Foaly the centaur. "What are you guys doing up this late?"

"Nothing. We came here to invite you to a party. I got some connections above ground on this huge Halloween party held by this rich family. Want to come? It's a costume party so we'll all blend right in." said Mulch adding emphasis to the blending by sliding his palm over an imaginary plane.

"Yea. Come on. This is a once in a lifetime chance to party with the mud people. Loads of other fairies are going in disguise there too." insisted Foaly.

Holly debated to herself inside her head. "No I'm grounded. I can't come. You guys go on without me."

"No Holly. We never leave a friend behind." said Foaly sounding serious like a soldier in battle. Mulch nodded in agreement.

Mulch also added in, "I heard Trouble Kelp in going to be there too."

Holly's brow lifted at that name. "Trouble? The Trouble that dumped me last week?" She saw both Mulch and Foaly nod.

"I also heard he has a new girl friend now. Want to go check out the competition?"

Holly desperately wanted to know who the new fairy with Trouble was but she was grounded. She bit her lip and leaped out of her window to join her friends. This opportunity is too good to miss, thought Holly.

* * *

**Above ground, Fowl Manor**

The music was on and the food was great. Everyone at the party was dressed up in some sort of Halloween costume. Artemis was sipping his Champaign at the side trying to hide from possible fangirls disguised in dresses. This year, he was dressed as a prince.

Artemis scanned the room from one VIP to the next. His eyes caught sight of his mother leading two young ladies towards him. One was blond and the other had black hair. He quickly turned away in hopes that his mother couldn't see him.

"Oh Arty. There you are." Artemis turned back around planting a fake but killer smile on his face as he confronted his mother and the two ladies. One had straight back hair, dark eyes, small figure, definitely the Opal Koboi that had once crushed in him back when they were young. She smiled widely and seductively. She was dressed as an angel. Artemis managed a nod. The other was blond who was also grinning widely. Her look sent shivers up her spine. Artemis weakly smiled back. She dressed as a princess with too much pink.

"This is Hannah Dellings," said Mrs. Fowl, pointing to the blond one. "And this here is your cousin Opal." Mrs. Fowl pointed to the dark haired one. Artemis nodded to each of them. "Here, I'll leave you to entertain our guests."

Artemis wanted to protest, "En-entertain!" but Mrs. Fowl left before he even began to complain.

Artemis looked at Opal and Hannah who looked like they were expecting him to do something.

"Don't worry," smiled the one called Hannah. "We don't bite." Artemis wouldn't take the chances.

"How about I get you ladies some drinks." With that Artemis ditched the two ladies and sighed when he was a safe distance from them. He told a nearby maid to fetch Opal and Hannah their drinks out of courtesy.

When he blended into the crowed, he was roughly pulled aside by Opal. She grabbed the fabric of his shirt so pulling away will only tear his costume.

"I thought you were getting me a drink," she said sweetly pulling Artemis way too close. So close that he could his reflection in her eyes and could feel her breast crushed against his chest.

Artemis was truthful and answered, "Sorry Opal. I don't have time to socialize with you or Miss Dellings. I prefer to be alone. I'm quite annoyed by the constant pestering of the ladies."

"Please Artemis. I'm your cousin. I haven't seen you in more than ten years. Why are you so cold to me?"

Artemis scoffed while gently pulling away. "Sorry, you're just not my type." Artemis then left to find some place quiet.

* * *

"Is that the place?" questioned Holly from behind a bush. 

"Yup! Fascinating isn't it? I see a good amount of security measures in this building. These Fowls must be very paranoid to have 20 cameras just at the front entrance." said Foaly. They passed the open gates where adults and teens were busy partying in the lawn and in the house. "And remember, we must leave the party before 12 or else we'll miss the shuttle home. We don't want to be sleeping aboveground."

I wouldn't mind, thought Holly. They entered through the steel gates into the party.

"Hmmmm.. I sense gold between the walls there." This was coming obviously from Mulch.

"Whatever. Do you see Trouble and his new girlfriend?" asked Holly.

"No. Not yet." Mulch and Foaly immediately went to the food section and began filling up their plates.

"Please guys," pleaded Holly. They ignored her and began talking to some other ladies at the party.

"What are you suppose to be?" asked a brunette.

"Me? I'm a centaur."

"And I'm a dwarf."

The brunette giggled. "Nice costumes," remarked the lady.

"Fine. I'll go look for him on my own." Holly stomped off to search for Trouble. She didn't quite fit in with her causal wear in the formal section of the party. She wondered around and around looking for Trouble and his new girlfriend through the crowd of knights and witches.

Artemis was tired after all that talking and drinking he had to do with the guests. Now he felt lightheaded because of the alcohol. He sat alone in the balcony away from all the noise and body heat. The cool breeze in the balcony cooled his face and cleared his senses.

Artemis got dizzy when he caught sight of the auburn colored hair lady as she past him multiple times. She seemed to be lost and confused. What stood out was her natural red hair and casual clothes.

He got up from the balcony and staggered towards the girl, wanting to tell her to stop moving around because he was now seeing 5 of her. He held her back by grabbing her by her wrist. Holly flinched at their contact knowing that this was the first time she touched a mud men. Closely, Artemis studied her face through his drunken eyes. She didn't quite look young or old. Her body clearly spelt out the age of 17 or so but her eyes.. He couldn't help but note her hazel eyes. Her eyes looked deep and full of memories.

"Miss? Are you lost?"

Holly scented the alcohol. She was rather shocked that a mud man was touching her. He was tall like all the other mud men but extremely pale. His touch was also very warm and sent a tingling sensation up her spine.

"Err.. I got lost," she replied unsure how to address a drunk mud men. Artemis unleashed his grip.

Artemis smiled at Holly. A true smile but for no apparent reason. It was the alcohol he thought. Why would he smile at a complete stranger? Unless she had somehow captured his heart, which, for your information, was impossible to the Fowl heir. "It's a costume party so what are you suppose to be?" His words were slurred by comprehensivable.

"I-I'm an elf," she panicked. "I couldn't find a costume in time so I just stuck on these pointy ears. Don't I look like it?" Holly brushed her hair aside to show Artemis her pointy ears like a child trying to prove their point.

"Nice. My name's Artemis Fowl." He leaned on the railing of the balcony and held out his hand. Holly shook it. "I think my mother has something for you to wear." Artemis held on to Holly's hand and guided her away from the party to a private room, his mother's dressing room/closet.

"Wait. Where are we going?" Holly struggled to keep up with Artemis's pace.

"To somewhere where no one will bother us," was Artemis's reply. Opal saw Artemis just as he disappeared behind a corner with Holly. Jealousy enraged Opal.

Holly blushed as she let this mudman pull her away to 'somewhere where no one will bother' them. She was too shocked to do anything else. A part of her told her to pull away from this stranger and leave the party but the adventurous part of her wanted her to stay.

Artemis made her sit while he went looking around in his mother's large closet to find something.

"W-What are you exactly doing?"

"Umm.. I don't know actually." He tossed aside some jackets and skirts. "I had a couple of drinks just now and so I'm not thinking clearly. Ah.. please excuse my rude comments and ramblings." The drinks from before were getting to him again. He couldn't even tell apart a dress and a skirt. He pulled out a simple silk white dress from the hanger and thought that it would look nice on the girl. "Here," he lightly tossed the dress to Holly whose quick reflexes caught it. "I think this would make you look more like an elf than just jeans and a T-shirt."

Holly held the dress in her hands. It was smooth and shiny but she didn't dare try it on until the mud man stepped out of the room.

Artemis seemed to get her message and turned around. "I won't look if that's what you're wondering about. I promise. There's a fitting room with a door over there. Change in there."

Holly didn't know if she should trust Artemis or not. She recalled her father saying, "Never trust mud men. They always lie and cheat." But then not everything her father said was true about mud men. They don't smell, well at least not this one. Holly could still smell the faint scent of the cologne on Artemis.

She started to strip and change into the white silk dress Artemis had lent to her. The fabric cooled her already hot skin and made it prickle with excitement. She looked at a mirror nearest to her. The dress did make her look nice. It brought back out her curves and made her look more, fairy like. But she was a fairy either way.

"Done yet?" Artemis's voice startled her.

"Y-yes." Holly took her eyes away from her reflection and came out to show Artemis how a nicely it fitted her.

He smirked as he observed how perfect the dress looker on her and said, "You're still missing something." He circled Holly and looked her up and down.

Holly felt nervous having a male look her all over like that. Her arms were in clutched in fists, showing just how nervous she was. She was also ready to swing them at Artemis if necessary. He finally decided what was wrong and went to shuffle through his mother's stuff again. This time it was through some of the jewelry boxes on the make-up stand. He came back with his hands behind him.

"What is that?"

"Nothing. Sit down again." Holly sat and looked to him.

"Look into the mirror." Holly's eyes moved from Artemis to the mirror, but still held her eyes on Artemis. Artemis unhooked a chain of a necklace and wore it on for Holly. It was a simple necklace with a simple diamond that was put up in a museum a week ago. Artemis had stolen it but never thought that he would be giving it to Holly, the total stranger he has just met less than an hour ago.

What's wrong with you Artemis, he questioned himself. Why was he giving away precious pieces of jewelry that he worked so hard to steal?

"Thank you Artemis," said Holly as she studied herself in the mirror once more. Artemis, she whispered silently to herself as if testing the strangness of that name.

"It's nothing." No, it was a fortune, corrected his brain. Artemis waved his hands and swaggered out the door.

"Wait." She stood up to chase after Artemis. "Why are you so nice to me?"

Artemis could hardly stand up now without the support of the wall. He leaned against the wall thinking to himself: Why was he so nice to her. He dismissed several ridiculous possibilities and came with the conclusion.

"I think it's because I'm drunk." He nodded to his answer and loosed his tie. The room suddenly felt so hot. Holly didn't seemed satisfied with the answer. Her brain accepted that excuse but her heart seemed to want a better answer, one that would confirm why her stomach was flipping.

"Well thank you Artemis but I can't accept your things if your only giving them to me because your drunk." She wanted to take it off. All off. Because they didn't belong to her.

Artemis was confused as he saw her struggling to take the necklace off. Why is she taking it off when I gave it to her? Why isn't she accepting my gift?

"No don't," he managed to say. He made an effort to stop her, to tell her that it was hers to keep because he had given it to her but failed to do so. The alcohol has made his way completely through his system and Artemis began to collapse with sleep.

A loud thump on the carpet floor made Holly turn around to see Artemis snoring facedown on the ground. She suddenly realized that she was smiling. Using her toned muscles, she dragged Artemis off the ground and laid him softly on a nearby sofa. Holly wanted to leave him there in peace yet she also wanted to stay, to satisfy her curiosity of the mud man. She knelt down to his eyelevel and traced his lips with her finger tip wondering why they were so soft and seductive.

Curiosity killed the cat Holly, said her conscience who was trying to tug her out of the room away from the "dangerous" mudman.. or boy..

"But satisfaction brought it back," Holly insisted to herself. Then Holly did what she wanted to do: she kissed him. Her lips barely touched his. In one way it was just a childish kiss, an innocent way of satisfying her cravings. Holly realized that that wasn't enough for her desires. This time, she nibbled softly on his luscious lips and combed her fingers through his hair. She couldn't seem to get enough of this mudman she thought.

Holly felt two strong arms encircling her waist. Artemis? she thought, suddenly alert. Shocked, she tried to pull away but his arms pulled her closer and lifted her on top of him, strengthening their hold on her waist and crushing her closer to him. It wasn't just his arms that were awake and trapping her, his tongue and lips were too.

"Having fun aren't we?" asked Artemis, almost out of breath as he fought to keep her close.

Artemis could feel her hot breath quicken on his lips. Was it out of excitement or fear. She looked stunned, surprised that he has awakened.

Testing her, he tenderly separated her lips with his tongue, wanting to see her reaction. Surprisingly, and silently, she opened up willingly to let him enter her already hot wet mouth. Both seemed to want each other. His tongue traced the wall inside her mouth as if trying to explore all of her insides. He took pleasure in the wetness of their kiss. He could hear her groan faintly.

She liked it. That sweet and exotic taste of humans drove her mad, not to mention that alluring scent on his body. She was captivated by the way he moved his tongue and lips so expertly, so skillfully inside her mouth. His bold arms were now gently caressing up and down her back sending a quiver of thrill up her spine. She moaned in his mouth again; this time, detecting the weak taste of alcohol. She moaned louder as his fingers fondled over the back of her neck. The skin between her long legs suddenly felt so hot and sticky with Artemis's thigh wedged in-between.

As if he could not stand the weight of her on top of him anymore, Artemis and Holly left the sofa and rolled onto the floor where Artemis was now towering over Holly. He nibbled and grinded his teeth against her jaw line, tickling Holly.

"Art-e--mis. No. Don't." She whimpered under her breath. She leaned back her head to allow Artemis easy excess to her sweaty neck where he continued to kiss affectionately. Holly tangled her fingers through Artemis's raven hair and held him closer. "Please. No."

"Fairy.. What is your name?" he asked between breaths while nipping on her collar bone. Each of her moans made him grow harder and made him crave for more of her more.

Drunken with desire she muttered, "H-Holly. Holly Short. It was then that she felt a raw hand traveling under her dress. She gasped and flinched as the hand continued to travel further up her legs, past her calves to stroke against her thighs. Artemis enjoyed her gasps whenever he touched a particularly sensitive spot.

"Do you want me to stop?"

Holly didn't want the fun, the exploration to stop so soon. "No. Please don't stop this," she begged.

Holly almost couldn't take it anymore. She was breathing heavily, covered with a thin layer of sweat, and wet in her underwear. She desperately wanted more skin contact. She opened her legs housing Artemis's hips between her legs. Holly roughly grabbed onto Artemis tie and yanked him towards her, pulling him into a wet and desirous kiss. Artemis responded by unbuttoning his own shirt letting Holly's hand do her exploring on his chest. At that moment, this couple was interrupted by an unexpected guest.

* * *

Opal was furious when looking for Artemis. She saw him leave upstairs but the Fowl manor is like a fortress. Searching for someone was not an easy task. And plus, each room was gigantic. It was also a matter of searching the room too. And who was that girl anyways? she asked herself. Why was Artemis talking so casually to her? 

Opal stuck gold when opening the door to a dressing room. There, on the clean carpet floor, was Artemis, kissing and feeling up this unknown girl.

"A-Artemis!" she managed to say in her state of shock.

Artemis and Holly immediately sat back up, both flushed with embarrassment and maybe a little disappointment. They were fully clothed but who knows if that suit and dress would of stayed on any longer. Perhaps the only hint of mischief was that Artemis's tie was crooked and that his shirt was buttoned down a little. Opal decided to forget what happened. If you loved someone you would forgive them right?

"Artemis," Opal smiled, "We've been looking all over for you. Your tie's crooked. Let me fix it for you." She made and attempt to fix his tie when he held up his hand to stop her.

"No need," he declined coldly. He turned away from his conversation with Opal to Holly who looked completely humiliated and was bowing her head. "Holly fix my tie for me please." When they were first caught, she was afraid of what was to happen to Artemis and herself, but now she could clearly see that he was trying to protect her from this women.

As she slowly buttoned up his shirt and adjusted his tie, she felt the presence of a deadly glare on her coming from the women at the door. Artemis was reading Opal's facial expression. She looked so jealous and offended at that moment that it seemed as if she was capable of killing.

When Holly was done, he held her hand and lead her past the devastated Opal.

"Why are you treating me like this Artemis!" she shouted as he and Holly walked away. "Why! I love you Artemis."

Artemis continued to ignore her cries where as Holly looked back to see that Opal was crying on the floor.

* * *

"I-I have to go," Holly stuttered when they were at the bottom of the stairs. 

"Why?" Artemis suddenly found himself not wanting to separate from her.

What should she say? That the last shuttle back underground was at 12 and she needed to be back by then?

"My curfew's at 12," she replied disappointedly to show that she also didn't want to part from him.

Artemis's smile saddened slightly but he shook it off. "Well it's fine." He took her hand and kissed it like a gentlemen. "I know your name. I'll find you again."

Holly wondered, Find me again? How can you find me when I'm thousands of miles underneath Earth's crust? Holly smiled knowing that moments like these might never again happen to her again. She turned to walk away but Artemis wrapped his arms around her waist, not letting her leave him, his chest pressed up against her back. He took a deep breath taking in her scent.

"Good bye Fairy," he whispered softly in her eyes and with that, he let Holly slip away from him.

* * *

**A/N:** Well how was it? I'm thinking about making this a one shot so if you want me to continue, please say so or forever hold your piece. Thank you! Now hit the review button. 

**Note:** I know my grammar sucks and that I haven't updated on either of my old stories. And OMG this is the longest chapter I wrote!


	2. Chapter 2

A/n: Thank you for reviewing peoples! Many would like this continued so I'll go on with this plot. Hope you still like it. Sorry for the **SUPER** of late update. I was out of town and couldn't get access to the internet until a week ago.

Disclaimer: I don't own much this time. TT.TT The characters all belong to Eion Colfer and the main plot belongs to Shakespeare, although any alternations to the Romeo and Juliet plotline is mine. MINE!

Mr. Fowl- Artemis Fowl **Senior  
**Artemis- Artemis Fowl **Junior**

**RECAP:** After their meeting above ground at the Halloween Party, they both resume to their original lives but still hope to find each other agian. Opal is still after Artemis's heart after he tells her to give up.

* * *

**Artemis Fowl: Romeo and Juliet Style  
****Chapter 2**

**Aboveground **

"What do mean there's no such person as Holly Short?" Frustrated he sat back on his leather chair.

"It's true," insisted Juliet Butler, "I couldn't find any leads to anyone with the name Holly Short in Europe, Australia, Americas, Asia, and even Africa. Either, one: she is living in a _very _secretive area or, two: she has lied to you about her name."

He thought about that before, but when he remembered her ageless, glowing eyes, he immediately dismissed that thought. There was only truth and curiosity in her orbs that night. But it wasn't likely either to be in hiding from society. Didn't Holly have bank accounts, credit cards?

He silently motioned for Juliet to leave, where once again, he was alone, like every other day in his life. He loved his parents but they weren't there to always share his happiness, his smiles.

Truth be told, he hadn't stopped thinking about her. Artemis wasn't used to anything interfering with his extremely tight schedule--especially not women. There was little conversation shared between them. He hadn't yet hear her laugh, hear her shout. They'd shared a brief, somewhat intimate touch and he hoped to continue what they started, but now what? Without contact information, how was he going to see her again?

He cursed silently. The thought of asking for her number never crossed his mind until now. So much for being a genius.

**Underground**

Holly sighed as she studied his picture again. Obtaining the multi-billionaire's photo wasn't difficult with internet and a computer. He was all over the place: Peoples, Wall Street, Mercury, and even Seventeen. A teen idol and business men. And only 18!

Holly grumbled knowing that she was hundreds of years older than he was. Age doesn't matter, she convinced herself. Love with conquer all. If there even was love between them.

She found herself curious about the mud men's lifestyle. Is he right or left handed, does he take showers or baths, does he sleep on his back or on his side. The biggest question that bothered her was if he was thinking about her. She was thinking about him everyday so why shouldn't he?

He's not thinking of me, she would often conclude. Holly shook her head roughly like a child. No. Must think happy thoughts: he's thinking of me and he wants to see me now.

Holly quickly slipped the photo of Artemis back in-between her notebooks as the professor walked by her desk, eyeing her suspiciously. She returned an easy smile and pretended to be intensely giving attention, when really, her mind was floating at the surface where a certain someone lived.

**Aboveground**

"Honey dear. Opal's here to see you."

He looked up from his laptop to see his mother's gentle smiling face accompanied by Opal's in the background.

"She would like to speak to you," hinted his mother as she walked out the room. Artemis only closed his laptop annoyingly waiting for Opal to speak up.

"What is it with your sudden appearance Miss Opal? Is there anything that I may be assistance to?"

"We need to talk."

Artemis resisted a smirk, " Isn't that what we're doing now?"

"I meant I want to talk about that girl. The one who was all over you at the party." This time he smirked, inside, wondering whom was all over whom.

"Does my private affairs concern you?"

"Yes it does Artemis. I want to protect you from her."

"I don't see the reason why. I'm in no danger as long as Butler and Juliet are around." Artemis knew of course that she wasn't referring to any physical harm.

"You haven't heard from her have you?" Opal brought up.

Artemis tried to hide the surprise in his voice and professionally did so. There was no other way that Opal would know that he hasn't been in touch with Holly.

"Juliet told you of that I suppose." Artemis got up from his chair and circled Opal noting how her round dark eyes gave her a somewhat innocent look. Oh the irony of that, he thought. She was as sly as a fox.

"Yes. Juliet told me. Don't blame her."

"I won't blame her." Artemis stood leaned against the wall across from Opal where he studied her whole petite figure. "It wasn't her fault that she was sweet talked by our Miss Opal here."

"What I'm saying is that she's playing you Artemis. She doesn't really love you. She just wants your body, your touch, your money. She's like all the other lowlifes out there."

"Aren't those the reasons why _you_ are after me? Besides," Opal opened her mouth to protest but Artemis spoke again, "if Holly did ask me for those things, I would of gladly handed it to her."

"You sound like a love stuck teenager Artemis. Stop acting like a child and forget her already. She's not coming back to see you. There must be a reason why she hasn't called, hasn't knocked. What if she was in an accident and died. What if she forgot about you? What if she found someone better? Are you going to wait your whole life for this one girl?"

Artemis understood Opal wanted him to stop waiting for Holly. In his mind, Artemis had already declared Holly as missing, but his mind refused to forget her and held onto every memory of their night together. He wanted to talk to her again, feel her. He wanted to believe that Holly was out there, thinking about him from dawn until dusk, but each day made it unlikely for her to reappear back in his life.

He could wait. He was waiting for her for weeks already but no news of hers have reached him. He could wait for a few years. Even decades wouldn't hurt if it was true love. Artemis chuckled out loud puzzling Opal. True love, was there ever such thing? Did anything as innocent as that ever existed?

Artemis had feelings for her, he was certain of it. That was the only reason why he was pouring thousands of dollars per day just to track down her whereabouts. But why wasn't Holly trying to find him, he questioned. He began to doubt Holly's feeling. But by that look in her eyes that night, he was sure that she wanted him as much as he wanted her.

Opal was walking towards him now. Her face was already blurred with tears. Artemis thought, what an actress she was. She clung to his shirt and cried in his chest. "Please forget about her," Opal pleaded. "She doesn't want you. She doesn't love you as much as I do."

Artemis's shirt was wet with tears but that didn't bother him. What really disturbed him was the emotion that he was feeling as Opal wept in his arms. Her warm, soft body pressed into him like Holly's. Unconsciously, Artemis wrapped his arms around Opal's shoulder, inside wishing that it was Holly he was holding and not Opal.

Opal lifted her eyes to look into Artemis's. They were studying her as if trying to dig up any detail that connected to Holly. He found few, but that was already enough for him to believe it was she. The moment he lost control was the moment their lips touched. Artemis kissed her impulsively, releasing all his anger, his annoyance, and frustration he had bottled up for the last few weeks. His body and mouth longed for Holly's small frame and Opal's body would do for now.

Opal tried to resist the urge to kiss back Artemis as fiercely as he was. He was there, kissing her, loving her like she always imagined he would. He was rough, impatient like she was, but she didn't let it show. She didn't want him knowing that she was that desperate for him. She pretended to be shy, nervous, but Artemis seemed to see through her. He jammed her body against the wall and locked her in place, his groin pressed hard against her. His hands dived into her body, desperate and urgent.

"Don't play hard to get, Opal. It doesn't suit you." he whispered as he spread rough kisses down her smooth neck. His hands were fondling under her shirt, teasing her. Artemis played with her ear, nipping and biting.

"Seems like you missed a spot here," he murmured in her ears. He was implying Opal's tan because the skin was still pale behind her ears.

Opal only smiled slyly. "Artemis?"

"Hmm?" He was working on her dress's zipper, as he answered.

"I love you."

His body stiffened slightly as he heard her. He didn't want to hear those words from her mouth. She wasn't the one he was waiting for. Artemis dropped his hands to his sides and walked away. Opal was speechless. He couldn't just walk away without finishing.

"I'm sorry Opal. I don't want to hurt you. Just go."

Opal was frustrated, "Go? Go where! I belong here with you."

"Don't assume things Opal." He started getting back to work when Opal slammed his laptop down.

"Artemis, listen to me. I love you and I won't back down easily. It doesn't matter if you don't love me back. I'll do anything for you as long as I can be at your side. That's all I'm asking for. I'm serious."

"I'd never doubt that. You're my cousin and I don't want to use you. You don't love me actually. You just want me. There's a difference."

"No! I love you _and_ want you. Listen, I just want to be someone that can share your anger, your frustration. You can let all your hate on me." She hesitated before speaking again, "I can be a replacement for your Holly."

He looked up to the lady who was begging to stay by his side and held his palm at her cheek.

"No."

Suddenly, Juliet Butler burst into the room panting. "Artemis! Mr. Fowl has- has fainted! He's on the ground. His heart stopped beating!"

Hearing the disastrous news sent Artemis sprinting out of his studies with Opal and Juliet tagging behind.

**Hospital**

"How's my father Dr?"

"Hm.. He's lucky he's alive," replied the doctor. "You guys brought him in just on time."

"What's exactly wrong with him," asked Artemis. His father was always the strong and healthy one in the family. There had to be a good explanation for the incident.

"Ah.. I don't think he explained to you yet. Mr. Fowl Sr. here has heart cancer."

Artemis's world seemed to spin. "No-- That's not possible." Artemis pointed to his father who was sleeping in bed. "He's really healthy. There's nothing wrong with him. Just last week he was running the marathon with me and Butler. Just yesterday he was laughing and dancing at a party. He eats a balanced meal everyday and exercises every night. How did this happen?"

"Sorry, but you must calm down." The doctor placed his hand on Artemis's shoulder, a friendly gesture, but he shrugged it off. Frustrated, Artemis kicked the wall and sat down with his head buried in his hands.

Mrs. Fowl wiped a tear from her eyes and thanked the doctor as he left.

"You knew about this mother?" mumbled Artemis in his hands.

Mrs. Fowl nodded sadly. Opal came to comfort her. "He didn't want you children knowing. He wanted the family to be happy."

Artemis scolded himself. Why hadn't he noticed? Why has he been foolishly searching for a women when there was a sick father at home? He placed the heels of his palm to his forehead. Was he blind to be seeking out riches outside when he had a caring family at home? How could he be so stupid?

"Artemis," whispered Mr. Fowl weakly as he sat up in bed with the help of the nurse. Artemis hurried by his side and held onto his hands.

"Yes father?"

"I know what your thinking Artemis, but it's not your fault. I have, at most, half a year left to live. I want those 6 months to be filled with happiness and without any regret."

"You're not going to die Father. I will find the best doctor to cure you. There's still some time."

Mr. Fowl shook his head in disappointment. I was diagnosed with this illness years ago. You think I haven't tried other doctors? I went all over America, Australia, Europe, in hope of finding a cure. I donate millions to the Heart Foundation. I don't want to risk surgery unless the chance of success is over 50. Your mother knew of this also, but we wanted to live on in happiness. That's the reason I didn't tell you."

"I understand."

"You don't look like you do. You still look shocked son. Listen, do you want to make me happy?"

Artemis nodded.

Mr. Fowl smiled. "That's good then. My last wish is to see you get married."

"M-married? To whom father?"

Mr. Fowl chuckled, "To Miss Opal of course."

* * *

**A/N:** Hehe.. End chapter. So this is how Opal and Artemis's marriage gets arranged. The sequence is out of order but there will still be a balcony scene in the next chapter. Review pleaseto let me know that someone is reading this fic cause it would sound weird to be talking to no one! Constructive criticism appreciated too. 


End file.
